Kill Naraku
by Kikyo56
Summary: A classic take of Kill Bill: Some may call what I’m doing as justice, but they are wrong. Its pure sadistic revenge.
1. Kiyoko

_Kill Naraku_

"What is your name?" A man asked; he me sat up, my head stirring. My eyes couldn't focus much, and it felt as if my head was about to split apart. I coughed and looked around me, useless as everything was a blur. My name? Name? What's my name? Did I ever know? Trying to remember… name… my name… "Kiyoko" I finally picked, not remembered, picked. "Kiyoko? Hmm, well will you be alright on your own now? I left a small bit of food, but I must keep going, my wife is waiting" The man said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Where am I?" I asked and kept my eyes closed, that way they didn't hurt.

"In the forest, I found you out here and I tried to wake you but… well none the less your awake now, are you hurt?" He asked, and for a second I opened my right eye to see he just wanted to leave as his head stared not at me but at the path ahead, if I were would he help?

"No, I'm fine" I said and he laid me down, with that he left, saying goodbye as he did. I tried to move my arm but it didn't budge, and I couldn't much feel it. Suddenly everything rushed back to me, every fragment of hate and anger I ever had filled my body, made my eyes flare and my blood boil. I still couldn't move much, but I tried. I tried, and tried. It was night and completely unsafe for a woman who has no weapon much less no movement to be laying on her back.

Damn it, I'm going to get out of this somehow.

--7 hours later—

…Damn it.

--

I sat alone in the hotel room, looking out the window to nothing. I pulled out a scroll and began to write down my Death List, in order of my hate for them:

Inuyasha

Sango

Kagome

Kagura

Naraku

Inuyasha, he'll be more then easy to find. A lone shark swimming in a sea far too small for him. He was nothing more then a hit man, who was about to be hit. I stood up, grabbing the pillow and blanket in the room and hopping out the window. I pushed aside the bushy surroundings and walked till I came to a path. I knew where to go, and I was going to make it there sooner than later. I need a weapon, I need a few and I need the best and all for free. I know just were to go.

--

'_You deserve death, ------, you really do. You betrayed me, you betrayed our group and you ran away with him? God, death isn't even a big enough punishment!' He screamed, standing over me. I turn my gaze, I know I'm dying. I see red; I think blood is all across my face and covering my eyes. I cough; the pain is near unbearable. "Please, please" I beg, sadly enough, my other self, the one who has power and doesn't bow to anyone, long since gone. _

_I feel the cold steel entering me; I can't believe he did this. They all stand over me, grinning with sickening pleasure. "I'll kill you" I mutter my last words filled with such disgust and hate they almost stand true at that moment. 'Sure' Naraku says, twisting the sword, blood spilling from me, and a pool of red wine liquid surrounding me. They all wipe off from of the blood that splatter on them, and walk away. I can see black, I'm not dead yet. Suddenly I awake; I'm in a forest looking at a man. _

--

Keade handed me a second long sword, around my waist I already had a short sword. I tied both the long swords too my waist and stared at her. Keade was a master at making swords for mikos, those blessed and pure swords that slash down evil and make demons curl in pain before even getting hit. They work much like arrows, the purity light surrounds the sword and hurts the demon so they cannot dodge it or slap it away. Keade was mechanical, handing me swords but not talking. She looked at me like I was some sort of zombie, rising only to bring pain or I was a person who hurt in her past and came back just to have fun. She was scared, I was alive again, and after four years of being dead I was suddenly back, with little to no explanation.

"How did you come to life again?" She asked, her look of amazement not changing since I got there. "Hate it a powerful thing, is it not Keade?" I asked her, resting my finger on the edge of a throwing star. She stared at me and sighed "Sister take this with you, 'Trying to repair your broken mirror only cuts yourself and constantly shifts your image'' She said. I shuddered a little, and I replied, "One person's success is another's downfall". She nodded "Yes, your success and ability to come to life again is Naraku's and his companions downfall, but what after?" I didn't reply, I hugged her before leaving.

I walked down the dirt road, Inuyasha shouldn't be far. I kept my gaze ahead, not staring at the things I was passing, just walking toward my destination. I didn't want anything to get in my way, but my head was darting with a 1000 thoughts. I remember something I said awhile ago, something to Inuyasha that I hoped he remembered now.

'Be it a grain of sand or a rock, in water they both sink alike'

Inuyasha, your grain of sand is going to sink like Naraku's rock. Some may call what I'm doing as justice, but they are wrong. Its pure sadistic revenge.

Kikyo56: The end of the first chapter of Kill Naraku. I should I have made this fanfic when all the hype of Kill Bill was about, right? Well I didn't write as good back then, so here it is now. From this chapter on, all the other chapters are going to be the death of each character, so enjoy that. Oh and the mirror quote and downfall quote our my mine, but I'm sure someone has said that downfall quote before, but I haven't heard it, the gain of sand one is from a great movie called 'Old Boy', I highly suggest it, one of the best of all time.


	2. Inuyasha

Chapter Two: Inuyasha

"Ki-, your suppose to be dead!" He screamed, backing away and into a wall. The fear he gave off was feeding me; I was enjoying it sickly enough. "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled taking his stance, his hands shaking. He stood there, screaming about how he was going to end me the way Naraku never could, he knew he couldn't. He was scared, he didn't want to fight but he had too much pride to beg for life or run away. Pride is actually a pretty selfish thing. "Are you going to bark all day lil' doggy, or are you going to bite?" I said, drawing my sword. He was pushed to the edge finally, yet not willing to accept he was already falling off. He grabbed my sword by the blade, making me laugh a little. Dumb move, maybe that would work if I didn't know how to use a sword or if he was a master swordsman himself but… I threw all my power into rising the blade upward, cutting his hand in half.

He flew backwards from pain, blood sprouting everywhere. "BITCH!" He screamed, looking back and fourth between his remaining hand and the other half on the ground. "You don't know the first thing about swords… or my power. You made an amateur attempt to pull off the blade catch, common among all 500 Kenjutsu sword styles. The blade isn't suppose to be grip, it's suppose to be held between two hands," I said, wiping my blade clean. "Melee attacks…" I say, shifting my gaze upwards looking at him past my hair, "are rather stupid right now". He growled, standing up and running as fast as I'd ever seen him, grabbing my neck. I stab my sword into his chest, but he still strangled me. "Very nice… Inuyasha… back-stabber" I muttered, trying to free myself without struggling, without showing it hurt. Yes, Pride never helps anyone.

--

"_Your kidding right? Kill ------!?" I snapped, not willing to accept what Naraku was saying now. "Yes, she has betrayed me, Inuyasha-kun. She left, and I know you know where she is. She loved you, or so she says, and must have told you where she left to. Trying to leave our business cannot be had, she is a traitor meant for the grave. It beckons her, can't you hear it?" He said, ashing whatever he was smoking. "No, I won't sell her out, ------ never did anything wrong, never!" He screamed, heading for the door. Suddenly he was stopped, hit in the gut hard, too hard. He threw up on the floor, cringing and rolling on his back. "You dare defy me you fucking half breed? You heal fast but you die still like a human, we'll make you feel pain like you've never felt!" Naraku screamed, rushing from behind the desk. _

_The two men standing at the door grabbed me by my head, making me face Naraku, someone I never looked at in the eyes. His eyes were cold, black and sucked you in, not in a good way. His skin pale, his black hair wild like my, only his wasn't as clean, but more styled. His kimono jet black, that sword of his resting on his waist. "What do you want? That woman to live… for a few moments more at least, or you to die?" He asked, drawing his sword. Naraku would have no reservations about slicing my throat, he could get another half-breed without even trying. He could find another young abandon half demon on the streets and take him in, make him his. _

"_I can't turn her in, I love her" I barked "And she loves me". "Bullshit!" He screamed, laughing at the same time. "If you loved you, why leave? Its not like I would end it, hell what do I care? She left because she didn't want to remember anyone, much less you. Why didn't she ask you to join her? That would've make sense since you could 'protect' her and you two could be together. She left" He said, his words so blunt and forward, so easy to understand and strong. Could that be true? Why didn't she ask me to join her, why? He leaned in with this, softening his eyes as much as he could which wasn't very helpful considering his eyes were always ice cold, haunting and intimidating_

"_So, where is she?" He asked, titling his head. My lips trembled, all but my gut was numb, and my gut was twisting and turning. I spoke the words silently, trying his patience. I knew were she might go but still… "She's…"_

--

She grabbed my shirt, pulling me forward, staring into my face, into my soul. The pain from the sword was horrible, but I've faced it before. She was dying in my hands, tears running down her face, I could snap her neck right now. "In…u…." She muttered, coughing what must have been a painful cough. Suddenly she became limp, in my hand she stopped moving. I let go, the sword still in my chest, I leaned it, no breathing. "You…" I muttered, falling down and sobbing a little. "Why, why did you leave me?! I would have gone with you! I loved you! You never loved me did you?" I screamed, in my own sorrow. Suddenly I was on the ground, a sword in my neck. I grinned.

I'm wheezing, my throat was puffy, and it was hard to breathe. It was like his hand was still there. I pushed my weight into the sword. My body leaned on the handle and steel for support, I gasped and closed my eyes. "So this is how I end," Inuyasha said placing his hand on my shoulder, pulling me into a hug as I toppled forward. He enclosed his arms around me and my weak body lets go of it's hate for a few moments, "I couldn't think of a better way to die". I shudder, tears dripping down my face, silent sobs from me. We were alone in this dark place, in these mountains of many, I could let go. I didn't return the hug but I did snuggle closer to him, crying. "I love you Inuyasha, I didn't want to bring you and put you in danger, I would die right away, but you would get tortured" I said, and wiped my eyes free of any stale tears.

I brought my arms around him, giving a half hug, not strong enough to give a full one. When I looked at his face, he was smiling. "You…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I deserved death… you and I both knew it. That's how you were able to dive that sword into in my neck" He muttered, it was hard to understand him, I bet it was even harder to talk. "Kill me". I nodded my head and sat up, grabbing the handle. "I'm sorry" I said but he grabbed my arm, stopping me from killing him. I stared at him with surprised eyes. He raised his hand, and with his bloody finger wrote on the rocks near by 'Don't ever feel sorry'. He couldn't talk anymore, and his eyes were squinted in pain. I smiled a sad smile, grabbing the handle again and slicing his neck, chopping his head off.

I rolled onto the ground, my white miko top stained blood red, a beautiful image to some. I wiped my eyes again and stood up, grabbing my sword out of him and wiping the blood on my sleeve. I turned away, making my way to next on my list. Sango… you stupid bitch. I'll make you pay for what you did, and I don't care the cost.

Kikyo56: I just wanted to make this one chapter sad considering that the rest of the fanfic is going to lack any moral grounds lol. The lil' doggy quote is from another great Quinten movie called 'Reservoir Dogs'.


End file.
